


Our Future

by Kyasemi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyasemi/pseuds/Kyasemi
Summary: Sorry for no description.... I suck at those so I’ll just say please enjoy!
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 15





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Alola! This is my first time posting a fanfic on ao3, so I’m kinda nervous. Anyway, I wanted to do something for Valentine’s Day and decided that I would write a fanfic about my OTP, Ash and Goh! So please enjoy it as your reading! And this is a one shot, so there will be no chapters. Now that’s out of the way, read on!

He knew they would get in trouble if they were caught. It was night, the school building closed and locked down with all the rooms blanketed in darkness. The dorm buildings for the male students of Vermilion City College across the school were filled with sleeping bodies or a room with dancing lights and loud music. _Well, at least we won’t be caught partying all night. We’re just sneaking out, nothing major going on here_ Goh thought, grunting when he bumped into the back of the person he was following. Ash glanced his way before snickering at Goh’s bewildered and questioning look. He mounted ‘wait here’ then rounded the corner of the hedge they were hiding behind. Goh crossed his arms and tapped his foot, wondering how Ash convinced him that this was a good idea. _“Just this once, then we don’t have to do it ever again!”_ Goh had raised a skeptical eyebrow, _nothing is a ‘one time’ thing for you, dimwit. Once you have successfully done it without any repercussions, you think you can do it again cause you believe you can get away with it like last time!”_ Ash had the decency to look sheepish and rubbed his nose with a finger. _“Point. But yesterday I found this most beautiful place that I_ **got** _to show you! I can’t wait any longer!”_ Goh let out a sigh and put his hand over his face, _“Couldn’t you just have shown me when it was still_ **light out** _!”_ Ash shook his head. _“It’s much more beautiful at night, and we get to stargaze! You love stargazing! Right?”_ Goh titled his head as he dropped his hand to his side, _“I do..... but that’s not the point!!! The point is if we get caught, we could get into_ **serious** _trouble!”_ Ash just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, his eyes shining with a look Goh knew all too well. _“You said it yourself,_ **if we get caught.** _All we have to do is_ **not do** _what you say!! And I’m_ **really** _good at that!!”_ **Unbelievable** Goh rolled his sky-blue eyes before padding off towards his desk, thinking of finally starting his project. His breath hitched as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, his cheeks reddening as Ash rested his chin on his shoulder. _“Come on Goh, just come with me. You won’t regret it, I promise.”_ Goh closed his eyes and smirked, letting the silence drag on. It only took a few five seconds for Ash to let out a loud whine, nuzzling against his cheek. _“Gooooooooooohhh!”_ Goh rolled his eyes before prying Ash’s hands from his waist. _”Fine. But only just this once, promise?”_ Ash’s responding chuckle as he gave Goh’s hand a brief squeeze before letting go had his heart flutter. Now fast forward to a couple minutes of sneaking and barely avoiding bumping into the janitor who seemed to be sleep walking again, Goh became agitated as he waited for Ash to come back. “What the hell is he doing? It shouldn’t take this long to... to..” Goh trailed off as he watched Ash finally walking back to where he left Goh. He was twirling around car keys on his finger, a thunderbolt keychain attached to it. “Sorry I took so long.... I, heh, forgot my keys.” Goh stared dumbfounded as Ash scratched his cheek in a familiar nervous manner, who let out a yelp when Goh shook his head and suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him. Putting an arm around his shoulders when Ash bumped into his friend’s side, Goh bonked him on the head with a closed fist. “You dimwit! You made me worry! Now let’s get our butts out of here before we get ourselves caught, or worse! **_Expelled_**. Unless you also forgot where you _parked your car!!_ ” Ash shoved Goh off of himself playfully, ruffling his hair as if to pay him back. “Alright, alright! Come on, fussy.” _Fussy?_ Goh raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous word before quickly following Ash to the parking lot, who was a little ways ahead of him. As they walked, or more like _sneaking_ , towards Ash’s car, Goh couldn’t help but be paranoid. Each step he took, he couldn’t help but think someone was watching him. Listening. Biding their time until it was the right moment to—what? So he was a little—ok, maybe a _lot_ cautious. And easily spooked. Goh sighed in relief when they finally were able to make their way to the parking lot without being spotted. _This is... kind of easy.. kind of–_ he shook his head of the thought, not wanting to get any ideas. Ash was quick to find his own car, a rundown, yellow truck with the paint peeling off and one side window with a small crack in the corner. It was old, but Ash didn’t really mind. He absolutely loved it. After getting in and Ash turning on the ignition, they were on their way to, to—wherever. He wasn’t really sure, but his ~~crush~~ friend! seemed confident in which way they were going. Goh silently watched the scenery of darkened buildings and streetlights pass by swiftly, startling a little when the radio suddenly blasted out ‘The Saltwater Room’ by Owl City at full volume. Ash quickly turned the dial, laughing nervously as Goh glared at him. “Sorry, sorry.. forgot I turned it up that high. Should really stop doing that.” Goh smiled as his gaze softened, “you really should, dimwit.” His friend raised an eyebrow. “What is it about you and dimwit? You should really come up with something better.” Goh gave him a sideways glance, narrowing his eyes as if concentrating. “Idiot?” Ash shook his head as he giggled. “What about... mmm. This is harder than it looks.” As Goh tried to think of another word, Ash glanced at him with a fond look before quickly keeping his eyes on the road, tapping a finger against the wheel. **Tap. Tap. Tap tap.** _Dummy.... dumb-dum—no nonono! Too childish. Ugh, why am I doing this?_ Slumping in the seat Goh rolled his head to the side, his blue eyes taking in Ash’s form. Goh’s vision soon became hazy with sleep as the minutes ticked by, the radio quietly playing ‘After the Rain’ by Soraru and Mafumafu and lulling him to sleep. _To the strange world I want to show you_ _............ we still don’t know what awaits even one second ahead........every single **memory** is always inside a ball.............................when it comes to who I want by my side to start walking again... **I choose you.**_

“Hey! My name is Ash Ketchum! Nice to meet’cha!!” _Goh startled awake, his elbow slipping on the desk. He slammed his cheek against the wood that was resting on his fist, wincing as everyone turned around to stare. He quickly sat up straight, trying to ignore the dull ache as he scratched behind his head. “G-gomen!” He shrank in his seat as the children sniggered and the teacher gave him an disapproving glance. Ash, the new student, blinked at him, and he could feel his cheeks heating up as the new boy grinned. “Alright, alright! Settle down, quiet! Zane! Don’t you dare, put that paper airplane **down!** ” Zane quickly crumbled it up, throwing it behind him and whistling. Goh rolled his eyes, slowly straightening back in his seat as the teacher gazed on tiredly. “Right. Ketchum, go find an empty seat please. Anywhere is fine.” As Ash went ahead to find a seat, Goh decided to get back to the paper he was working on(before he fell asleep). _So, where was I? _looking at the paper before him—which was crinkled in the corner....—Goh didn’t notice Ash pass by him and placed himself in the seat behind him. “Now, everyone get back to your quiz. Remember no talking, and no cheating!” Everyone nodded their heads at once, hunching themselves over their desks as they went back to work. As the teacher went back to her desk, Goh eyed the other students and at the board with distracted eyes. Jumping his leg up and down, he went back to the paper and answered the 26th question._ Only four more to do....this is _**exhausting.**_ Tap. Tap. Tap tap. _Goh furrowed his brow as he tried to pin-point where the sound was coming from. He slowly looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he watched Ash tapping his fingers on the desk with his head resting on the surface. Goh stared for a good 10 seconds before Ash noticed him, who smiled at him. With his raven bangs hanging over his eyes, the tip tickling the weird Z marks on his cheeks,_ cute _popped into his head.... wait.. WHAT!?!! Cheeks burning up at the random word, he whipped his head and gazed down at his paper._ What was that? Why did I think he was..... **cute?!**

_When the bell rang for lunch, Goh quickly grabbed his backpack and speed-walked out of the class. “_ Hey!!!! _Wait for me!” Goh flinched at the loud voice, unconsciously slowing down. When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, electric shocks crackled along his skin that confused him. Looking at the hand that was on his shoulder, he quickly shrugged it off and turned around to face the new kid. Ash rubbed his nose, “gomen, just wanted to get your attention without scaring you.” Goh felt his eyebrow climb up to his hairline. “How considerate of you. I appreciate the sentiment, but if you don’t mind me asking, do you need something?” Ash shakes his head before responding, “no, just your name.” Goh leaned against the lockers, mostly so he could avoid blocking the hallway. “Why? I already know yours, but that’s just because you introduced yourself. You don’t need to know mine.” Ash blinked owlishly at him, as if he didn’t expect the response. Goh rolled his eyes before pushing himself off the lockers. His eyebrow ticked as Ash followed him down the hallway with wide, dark brown eyes. “Come ooonn!! Just tell me, pleaasseee! I want to be friends, and I can’t if I don’t know your name.” “F-ff-friends?! You want to be... friends?” Goh didn’t know why, but he blushed and ignored Ash who was grinning with shining eyes. “Yeah!! Is that so hard to believe?” Goh shrugged his shoulders and mumbled “a-a little..” Ash frowned, “oh..” it was silent before Ash suddenly brightened and the grin was back on his face. “Well then! It doesn’t matter if I know your name or not right now, I’ll be your friend and try to figure it out myself!!” “EHHHH??!” Goh stared at him with wide eyes. Ash just grinned bigger—if that was even possible—and threw an arm over his shoulder. “So, new_ friend. _Where are we going? Because to be honest.... iforgotmyschedule!!!” Ash rushed out the last part, but Goh was able to understand and sweat-dropped at the nervous smile he gave him. “We’re just going for lunch—“ “FOOD!!!!!” Goh jerked away from Ash’s grip on his shoulder and tripped, landing on his butt._ This guy is loud! Has he ever heard of ‘use your inside voice’? _Goh looks up and let out a shaky sigh at the pure_ **glee** _on the new boy’s face. “Oooh man!! I finally get to eat! Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” Without further ado, Ash grabbed Goh by the upper arm and hauled him up with surprise if strength. He stared at the mess of raven hair as he was dragged along, wondering why he felt that Ash would become the most important person to him......_

“—ake up! _Goooohhhhhh!!_ We’re here, so wake up!” _Five more minutes....need to finish... quiz_ “Goh! We didn’t have a quiz! Now wake up, or I’ll slap you!” Groaning, Goh swatted at the hand that was shaking his shoulder and shifted into a more comfortable position. Air blasted on his forehead as a sigh escaped from someone’s lips. “And he complains that _I_ don’t listen to his wake up calls.” **Slap!** “Owwww!!” Goh’s eyes flew open and slapped his hand onto his red cheek. But unfortunately, Goh slapped himself too hard that his head actually whipped to the side due to the force of it. “Gahhh! _**Why!!??**_ ” Goh hunched his back as he grabbed his face as if it would help with the overwhelming pain. Ash puffed his cheeks as he watched, bursting out laughing to _tears_ when Goh gave him a slight amused, but mostly a pain-filled glare of cold blue. “Stop laughing! _Sore wa itai!_ _(that hurt, dimwit!)”_ Ash coughed into his hand in a poor attempt to stop his laughter. “G-gg— _haha!_ g-gomen! Are yo—ahaha!—you ok!?” Goh mumbled under his breath while he rubbed his sore cheek, hissing when he rubbed it too hard. Ash’s eyes softened and smiled a little, concern flickering in the warm brown. He slowly grabbed the hand that was holding Goh’s hurt cheek, skimming his fingers lightly across it. Goh gulped and felt his cheeks heating—which only made it worse that he flinched—as Ash roamed his eyes over the injury. “It might bruise... that’s all I can tell ya, actually. But I know you’ll be fine.” Goh nodded his head, “I-I guess..” Ash’s smiled widened as he gazed at him, who was avoiding eye contact. “Come on, let’s go. We’re almost there, Starlight.” Goh grinned at the familiar nickname, nodding as Ash got out the truck.   
  


“This... this is so..” Goh was speechless at the scenery before him, eyes sparkling at the moonlit meadow. Flowers of almost every kind scattered the emerald grass, silver bathing their petals and seeming to make them gleam. Ash wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, letting Goh’s body lean into him as he pressed his forehead against his temple. “You see? Told you you would love it.” Goh smiled softly while he grabbed his friends hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. A comfortable silence wrapped itself around them, their wide eyes taking in the millions of stars in the night sky as they enjoyed each other’s company. _“Goh.” “Yeah?”_ Ash’s shaking intake of breath took Goh by surprise, his voice filled with concern as he asked, “Ash, what’s wrong?” Ash chuckled, “I-I’m fine.. just fine just,” he closed his eyes as he forced out “I just need to-to tell you something.” “You know you can tell me, right?” “I know.” Goh waited patiently for Ash to gather himself. Ash stepped back so Goh was able to turn around and face him, gazing down at him with an emotion that Goh was too hopeful to name. “Goh, you know t-that yesterday I—I got a letter from m-my F-ffather.” Goh nodded, gathering Ash’s face in his hands and trying to sooth him by rubbing circles against his cheeks. Ash leaned into the touch, grabbing his hips as if to ground himself. “I-I don’t want to g-go back… with him. I _can’t._ ” Taking a deep breath in, he continued reluctantly, “I don’t want to leave my studies when I’m so _so close,_ I definitely don’t want to leave **you.** B-but I might have to leave, if I don’t want to be **_forced back._** ” Goh searched his brown eyes, frowning as Ash gave him a sad smile. “I know how… how **difficult** it is to live with him.. I understand that you want to leave. But I–“ Goh huffed before looking away, scared to see the disappointment he was sure would be in his friends’ eyes once he said something selfish. “I'd r-rather you stay… h-hhhere with—with me.” Resting his head on his friend's chest, Goh closed his eyes as he mumbled “but that’s selfish of me, isn’t it? I can’t– **trap** you here just for m-me.” Goh flinched as he felt warm hands cup his face, lifting his head up to gaze Ash in the eyes. “Shhhh. _Shhh,_ _Saiai no hito_ _(Darling)._ Don’t worry about that. You're _not_ selfish… at least.. not the only one.” Goh looked at him in confusion as Ash dipped his head and pressed their foreheads together, grinning. “My Starlight, I choose you to join me in my—no, _our_ future. A future that we make _ourselves._ ” Goh looked into his eyes, his heart beating fast at the pure _love_ that resides in those depths he loved to stare into for hours. _I have loved this man my whole life. He has been through for me every_ ** _step_** _of the way, and I for him. This is my_ ** _chance_** _to finally tell him!_ “ _Ash._ I choose you a-as well, and I– I…” Goh shook his head before going in without overthinking it, crashing his lips against Ash’s. _I love you… and_ **I choose you** _to walk alongside me towards our future._

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end of the story! Hopefully you enjoyed it and would love to know what you think. Was the pacing ok? Are Ash and Goh OOC or was I able to keep them similar just even a little bit? Please don’t be shy to give criticism, as long as it is constructive. And I feel like I suck at endings so tbh I’m not really sure I love the ending, but whatever. It’s done and ready for Valentine’s Day! And sorry that it got Angsty .... couldn’t help it and was basically letting my hands do the writing without much thought 😅. And I’m rambling so... if you like to, leave kudos and/or a comment.. either one or not at all. Bye and happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
